gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Fate, episode 9 - After Despair comes Happiness
After despair comes happiness When Ryubi had gotten to the front gate of the Gray residence, the three maids of the house allowed him to enter and see Freya. When Freya and Ryubi were in the living room, Ryubi had told Freya about her brother's death and then Freya told him that she had already recieved the message and that her parents were at his grave as they were speaking; during the talk, Ryubi never brought up the courage to ask her about the gift from Sabre. Since Ryubi was already there, he had forgotten about bringing Freya the usual flowers that he gives her every time they meet to wish her good fortune, but Freya didn't mind; Ryubi had been given two days off due to his schedule at the the HQ so the two younger maids, Helga and Lily, were pushing Ryubi to spend the whole day with Freya in a date, so since he had nothing planned, he agreed to go on a date with Freya. During this time in ZAFT, Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke were planning of a way to stop the ongoing war with the Earth Alliance and Orb but couldn't think of any ways that won't end up creating a bigger battle, so they decided to leave ZAFT for the meantime and search for Lacus Clyne to help her end the war again after they were set and ready to go. Back in the ship ReHOME, they finally reached the Eternal and when they had docked, Andrew Waltfeld and the rest of the Eternal crew were there to welcome them to the ship, and when some of the crewmembers checked the ReHOME, they were all very surprised by the George Glenn hologram. When Lowe and the others gotten into the Eternal, he and Kisato explored the ship and were very amazed by it while the professor and Waltfeld were discussing the progress of the war and what they should do for the best. Back in Orb, Freya and Ryubi were enjoying their date but they were a little frustrated since it was only the second time Freya has ever left home, but was one thing they didn't notice through out the date, Helga and Lily were actually stalking them and spying on how well the date was going. Meanwhile, in the Earth Alliance, Sven was wondering on what he should do about the position he's in and how big the war has gotten since the temporary peace; he was then given the order to launch into space to go to the Earth Alliance moon base. Back to the date with Freya and Ryubi, it was twilight and they were at the Orb monument giving flowers to honor the deaths of the people who died at the Orb explosion and then started talking and ended with Freya kissing Ryubi. Helga and Lily then welcomes Freya home and asked how the date went (even though they secretly saw the whole thing) and helped Freya go back to her room while Charlotte was making arrangements for Freya's birthday party the next day while Ryubi was leaving. The episode ends with Freya writing a letter about how the day was the best day of her life and then at 11:59PM, she finishes the writing saying: "Thank you for everything" and the episode then finishes with Freya putting the letter in an envelope and dies on her bed one second before her birthday smiling.